Standing Here Today
by DrendeSalkash
Summary: A late night meeting that's not what it seems to be at first. rated as such for some slight cruelty


Sorry to all my fans who were expecting a fanfic based on Naruto. What can I say besides that lately there isn't enough inspiration coming from it, even with all the development the actual plot has seen the past few weeks.

disclaimer: I don't own DP. just an action figure. no, it's not a doll. what do you take me for, a fruit loop?

* * *

She walked across the parking lot and made her way towards the football stadium. 10 years ago if you'd have asked her she was meeting him alone, at night, at the fifty yard line, she would have laughed at you until your face was beet red from embarrassment. that was 10 years ago though. 9 and a half she would've screamed when and what to wear. She wondered why he asked to meet her here though. Deep down she felt a blush coming on. Wow! she was actually meeting him alone at night!

* * *

She watched him stand there for maybe five minutes before she let him know she was there. "Did you wish to meet with me Daniel?"

Daniel Fenton, better known as Danny to his friends, to the world Dan Phantom, turned to look at Paulina Sanchez as she made her way to him. She was pretty in high school and as a young woman she was downright gorgeous. There was something in her look though that just wasn't right. It was like she wasn't as happy as she thought she should have been at this point in life. He almost felt sorry for her.

"Thanks for coming Paulina. After I heard you got married I thought it'd be harder to find you, but it seemed you kept your last name so I guess I was wrong," he said sheepishly. Even after 10 years he still had the habit of rubbing the back of his neck, which he did now.

"So what did you wish to speak to me about?" she asked. If there was one thing Paulina had learned living as an elite socialite it was how to be mannerful and still keep a snobbish attitude.

"Do you remember when we were freshman in high school and you went to the sadie hawkins dance with me? Did you know that twas one of the happiest nights of my life?" he asked her as he gazed fondly at the night sky.

She was quite taken back with this statement. "Really? Aren't you and Samantha happy together? Last I heard you two were happily married."

"Don't believe everything you hear or read Paulina," he said with a smirk. She almost let out a squeal when he said this. 'Maybe now is my chance to be with the man of my dreams!' her mind practically screamed. She was almost sure that he asked her here to run off with him now.

"So you asked me out here to tell me this?" she asked with barely a concealed smile.

"I came here to tell that you I've dreamt about this moment for the past few years," he said, an almost lustful look in his eyes. She quivered with anticipation.

"You've dreamt about us being alone together?" she asked. She was on the brink of taking him where he stood.

"I wasn't finished. I wanted to know how do you like me now now that I'm famous and you can't have me," he said to her in a low whisper. The look on her face was one of utter shock.

"Wh-what?" she asked, her self delusion finally breaking to be replaced by anger. "But you said you and Samantha weren't happily married!"

"We're not. Happily isn't strong enough a word for our marriage. And if you'd have known that we were happily married you'd also have known today is out wedding anniversary. This was my present to her. To do something of equal value to someone who had hurt me in the past. Last year was Dash Baxter. This year was you," he said quite casually.

"But then what about the whole dance thing?" she said. The barely contained tears in her eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

"That wasn't a lie. It was one of the happiest moments in my life but not because of you. It was because of Sam. Even then she cared about me happiness more than hers. After you left me there alone she came to dance with me because she wanted to see my smile," he said. The love in his voice was not missed.

"So after all this time you hold a grudge for bullying you and her in high school?" she asked him.

"Nah, I'm actually quite forgiving," he said with a shake of his head. He pointed behind Paulina. "She isn't."

Paulina turned around at that and was blinded a moment later from the flash of a camera. "Oh man, this one is so going into the album," she heard as she shook the spots from her eyes. She barely made out the face of Sam Fenton.

* * *

A/N: So that's my first DP fan fic. I know what you're saying, I made Danny and Sam too mean. yeah, well, so what? I based this fic off a song and if you figure it out, you'll understand why. also shout-outs in my next fic to anyone who can guess what the name of the song is. and sorry to my Naruto fans, my next fic will also be based on Danny Phantom.


End file.
